Valdez
by Rooney1077
Summary: Perci has disappeared from Camp and is with the e Greek half of the seven go to Camp Jupiter and many surprises await them. fem!Percy/Leo fem!Percy/Nico


Valdez

**NOTE—Percy is a girl-Perci. Nico isn't trapped inside a jar. Hazel and Frank aren't apart of the prophecy instead Reyna and Nico are.**

Leo's POV (On the _Argo II_, going to Camp Jupiter)

_Flashback_

_I had heard the name Perci Jackson so much ten minutes into our arrival at the Camp Half-Blood. I thought everything was pretty awesome. After my tour I asked a random camper where I could find out more about the Savior of Olympus, Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. The camper told me to look for Chiron to give me a picture. Annabeth already told me about her personality. From just hearing about her made me fall in love with her. I didn't care if she might look uglier than one of my many foster parents; I was still in love with her, even though I haven't met her, yet. Once I found her picture I knew that I had to get her to like me. I've never been in love with anyone; just liked. But I was for sure that I was in love with Persephone Jackson._

_End of Flashback_

Jason, my best friend, shook me out of my Perci-obsessed thoughts. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Thinking about Perci, Repair Boy?" he asked. I hated that nickname. I mock-glared at him and turned my attention back to the sky.

"Yeah, Sparky, if you must know, I am thinking about her. I just don't see what she would like about me." I rubbed my temples in frustration. Jason patted my shoulder again.

"She'll really like you, Leo." He said trying to cheer me up. It didn't work much. I looked out to the sky and saw the top of the camp. I tapped on Jason's shoulder, pointing to the camp, I ran to get my megaphone to announce we are approaching the romans.

"Guys, I have Camp Jupiter in sight. Everyone on deck." I ordered. I put it on manual so I could go up to my personalized room. I sat on my bed, running a hand through my greasy-oil lathered brown hair. I laid back on my bed and had a perfect but confusing dream.

_Dream_

_I saw a pair of twinkling sea green eyes that could only belong to Perci. I saw my chocolate brown eyes. Then I saw two little boys. One that looked just like me when I was his age but with Perci's eyes. Then the other who looked a little younger was an exact replica of me. I saw Perci again. This time it was all of her. Her stomach bulged; she was obviously pregnant. She smiled and me-dream me that is- walked up to her and kissed her. Once they pulled away they smiled at each other._

I woke up in a cold sweat hearing someone calling my name. Coach Hedge trotted into my room eating a bag of chips.

"Time to get up Sleeping Beauty; we're hear." He said gruffly before walking out of my room. As I climbed the wooden stairs up to the main deck I found myself thinking about my dream. _I hope it's a demigod dream_, I thought. _Annabeth told me those always turned out to be real. _The dream was of Perci and I having a family. I didn't know yet that a certain daughter of the sea god was dreaming the same thing. Once I finally reached the main deck I stopped thinking and did. I put on my signature goofy grin and put my arms around Jason and Piper.

"So guys, what'd I miss?" I asked.

TIME SKIP-

After that little problem with Terminus, we were on the grounds of the roman camp. The romans were waiting for us. A girl in a purple robe stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Praetor Reyna, daughter of Bellona." She said. Annabeth seemed to stiffen at the name. Reyna was about to say something else when the roman army behind her kneeled, as did Reyna. All I could think of was a god that would get so much respect. But I was wrong. The aisle the romans made for the person was filled by the one and only Perci Jackson. Once she went through, the soldiers got up. Perci smiled at Reyna. I noticed that alike Reyna she too was wearing a Praetor's cape. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason gape at her. Her eyes found Annabeth. They both ran to give each other hugs.

"Miss me, Annie?" Perci asked her best friend a beautiful smile. Her voice was like velvet. Annabeth didn't even seem to care that someone called her Annie. She was with her best friend once more. After their long hug, Annabeth stood by her. "Hey, I'm Perci Jackson, daughter of Poseidon/Neptune, Praetor of the twelfth legion. Well…introduce yourselves." She laughed-a perfect laugh. Jason stepped forward first. He was a little pale once he heard her name. I don't know why though.

"Hello, I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter/Zeus, at your service." Jason bowed. Perci nodded, though something in her eyes told me she already knew him. Jason stepped back and let Piper go.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite/Venus." Perci nodded once more and Piper stepped back for me to go. Okay I'm going to say this as smoothly as I can. I walked forward. Never once did she smile at Jason or Piper.

"Hey, I'm Supreme Commander Leo a.k.a. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus/Vulcan. And I made this awesome warship." Nodding my head toward the Argo II. I felt myself get all warm. Perci smiled and laughed at my jokes. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her friend, probably thinking: 'Why are you smiling and laughing at Leo and you didn't even smile at Jason or Piper?'.

"It is a beautiful ship, I'd like to have a tour later if that is okay with you, Supreme Commander Leo, builder of the… Argo II?" Perci asked.

"Yeah, yeah of-of course. I'll give you the tour. I-" I was cut off when Jason expectantly ran to Perci and enveloped her in a huge hug. I felt my blood boil. I was about to flirt with her and my best friend ruined that. Perci just looked confused. When she tried to wiggle free and couldn't the romans took out their weapons, so did Reyna.

"Mr. Grace, please get off me." She said. She was getting on the verge of angry. When I looked at Piper she was angry too. So was I. Jason picked her up and twirled her. I put my hand on fire, but the roman army didn't seem to notice. Perci finally got free and took out a pen, uncapped it, and pointed her now 3 foot bronze sword at Jason. "You are threatening your chances to be peaceful son of Jupiter." She took at step closer. "You will never touch me again. I am great friends with Hades and Nico di Angelo. They have a mind for tortures. Now I am usually a nice, laid-back, and peaceful daughter of the sea god. But no one touches me." She growled.

"Don't act like you don't know me, Seph." I saw Perci's eyes darken. "Now do you remember?" Jason went for another hug but Perci turned around and strode to Reyna. They exchanged a couple words and Perci strode off through the lines of bowing romans with two people following her. Jason stepped back and tried to grab for Piper's hand put she crossed her arms. Uh-oh, couple trouble. Reyna turned to us, avoiding Jason.

"Come we are about to have lunch. After that Praetor Perci would like to have a tour of the Argo II." She announced. Again I felt giddy at the thought of showing Perci around my ship. Reyna walked us to a place that looked like a lounge room. I sat down next to Coach Hedge and Jason. Piper sat across from Jason, not making eye contact with him; Annabeth facing Coach Hedge.

Reyna didn't sit down, but stood by her gold and silver dogs. These ghost things came by and gave us food. It was amazing! Suddenly, everyone went silent, stood, and bowed. Perci walked into the room. Instead of wearing her usual praetors cape she wore a purple camp T-shirt and white short shorts. She nodded toward Reyna and the romans sat back down and continued eating and talking. Perci sat down in between Annabeth and Piper, across from me. My heart skipped some beats. She smiled at me.

"So, Supreme Commander Leo, are you ready to show me your ship?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I just stared back at her, my mouth agape. Did-did she just flirt with me? The girls chuckled at my reaction. She smiled at me. I couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth so I just nodded. She smiled bigger and I felt myself melt. She got up and walked over to Reyna. I gathered my wits. I got out of my seat and sat between the girls.

"What do I do?" I asked. The girls couldn't hide their giggles anymore. They burst out laughing, not startling anybody but me. Perci returned from her short talk with Reyna. She smiled at me.

"Ready?" I smiled at her, the most charming one I could. I was once more giddy when she blushed.

TIME SKIP-

Nico's POV

In my room, in the Underworld, in Silena and Beckendorf's house, I was putting on my black toga. I, being the Ambassador from Pluto, had to wear one and attend all the Senate meetings. After looking, not for long, I found a shadow and ran into it. A minute later I was at the border of New Rome. It's a good thing I didn't take my Stygian Iron sword with me or Terminus would be having a fit by now. The statue god stopped me.

"Ah, Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto, Ambassador from Pluto; the group is not far ahead. Send Miss Jackson my regards." I nodded. Perci. I've been thinking about her everyday since she rescued Bianca and me from a monster. I'm in love with her. I'd think that she'd remember me-we were really close friends-but she didn't remember anything. I couldn't wait to see her. I walked into the Senate House where the romans-and the Greeks-were having a meeting. Leo got out of his chair.

"I side with Perci." He said. I watched angrily as Perci blushed at the son of Hephaestus' closeness. "We should have a dance. We have plenty of time until we have to leave. It's a good idea to get the two camps to bond!" he chimed, giving a goofy grin to Perci, making her blush once more. Gods, I hate this guy already. I thought it was about my time to step in. Let that Leo guy see Perci's reaction when she sees me. I've matured a lot.

"I, too, Must agree with Miss Jackson and Mr. Valdez." I said with my velvet like voice. A look of confusion came across Everyone's face, all but Sephie's. I'm the only one who calls her that.

"Nico?" she asked. I stepped out of the shadows. Sephie ran to me and gave me an amorous-I thought to be-hug. I put my hands on her hips and she pulled away her arms around my neck. She smiled up at me.

"You've gotten so much taller. Your all grown up. I remember when you were a jumpy kid playing with trading cards." She said warmly and hugged me again. I shot a smirk at Leo and saw him glaring at me, his jaw clenched. His hands were on fire. Sephie pulled away from me.

"Okay, all in favor of having a dance raise your hand." All but Octavian raised his/her hand. Sephie clapped her hands together. "Right! The dance is tonight. I'll announce it. The Hecate campers will set up a tent and all that stuff. Meeting dismissed!" She walked out of the Senate house, her purple cape swishing behind her. Leo and I looked at each other. Both silently saying 'I'm going to get her'. At the same time we went for the door and got stuck. I felt I hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jason with his other hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Before you go, I am resigning as Praetor. I give the title to Jason Grace, our formal Praetor." Reyna announced.

"Come on guys lets go get tuxes." He grinned at us. I got out of the doorway. Jason led us to a tux shop. A very old man led us to a couple racks. Immediately Jason found a light blue tux jacket, button up shirt, and pants with a striking yellow bow tie. Leo found a dark brown jacket and pants with a gold vest and a striped brown and gold tie. I found an all black tux with a striped green and purple tie. Jason spiked up his blonde hair and put yellow sunglasses on. Leo slicked back his dark brown hair and left a strand to curl down the top of his forehead. I spiked my hair up too. After going to the bathroom I went to find Jason and Leo. All I found was Jason paying for the suits. I asked him where Leo was. Jason told me he was looking for Perci.

Leo's POV

I hate Nico! I absolutely _hate_ Nico! He thinks he can take my girl-I mean Perci. The nerve! I ran in my brown suit to the river Tiber to find Perci staring at it on a hill. She already dressed for the dance. She was wearing a long, one-strapped brown and gold dress that matched my suit. I grinned. She sat down on the grass and sighed. I plumped down right next to her. She jumped causing me to laugh. She pushed me down the hill and I pulled her with me.

We tumbled down laughing all the way. We finally stopped. She was on top of me still laughing. Once she was done laughing we stared at each other. I pushed a stray hair out of her face. We didn't know it but slowly our faces were inching closer and closer. She finally closed the distance between us. Once our lips touched I felt an electrifying jolt go through me. She fisted her hands in my jacket. I pulled her closer.

"Leo? Leo why are you staring at me?" I heard a voice ask. I shook myself out of my daydream. It wasn't real. I can't believe it wasn't real. Perci got off of me and held out a hand. "Come on, we're going to be late for the dance. And is there any reason that you came here looking for me?" she smiled at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. I was so mesmerized by her I didn't hear what she said.

"Race you there!" she called to me after running to the dance. I got up, grinning, running after her. Once I got there I found Jason and Perci talking. She nodded for some reason. Perci went to go talk to Annabeth. I jogged over to the new praetor.

"Jason…what were you talking about with Perci?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Leo. We were talking about the quest. Did you get the chance to ask her to be your date for the dance?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, come on. You're going to ask her now." He took my arm, putting his punch glass down he pulled me behind a stone column that was near Perci. I saw Nico approaching her so Jason pushed me towards her. She turned around to see who bumped into her.

"Hey Leo." She greeted. I smiled at her.

"Do you want to dance with-with me?" I asked. She smiled and put her glass down.

"I would love to." She took my outstretched arm. We danced for about two hours talking and getting to know each other. After the dance we went out for some coffee in New Rome.


End file.
